middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie James
Robbie James is a student at Lakewood Middle School. He is in the student council and is a member of the science club. He is a close friend of Jessie Sanchez and Freddy Hamilton, and is Arabella Wilson's boyfriend. Appearance Robbie is a tall African-American adolescent who has black hair and brown eyes. Personality Robbie is intelligent, confident, and loyal. He is one of the smartest students in his grade, having participated in science fairs and taking all advanced classes in school. He is usually the one out of his group of friends to share wisdom and knowledge of things that people wouldn't usually talk about on a daily basis. To some students, Robbie might be considered a "nerd", but that is not entirely true. Robbie is well-rounded and likes to do many different things. Though he is not as athletic as some of his friends, he still enjoys a good game of ball. Unlike many nerds, Robbie is social and involved in school activities. In sixth grade, he runs for class vice-president, and later becomes class president in seventh and eighth grades. Robbie is easy-going and optimistic. He always tries to see the good in most things, and if he can't, he doesn't make a big deal out of it. He is usually calm and collected, and people have rarely seen him act flustered. Robbie is also very loyal to his close friends and supports them in everything that they do. Though he can be a bit oblivious at times, he is honest with his friends about whether or not their decisions are worth it. Though Robbie is not the most popular student at school, his involvement in school activities and his positive attitude makes him well-liked and respected. Notable Moments Robbie is first introduced in ''First Experiences ''as an elementary school friend of Jessie Sanchez, Freddy Hamilton, and Chloe Winters. Like his friends he is nervous but excited to start middle school, mainly to join Lakewood's science club. During homeroom, he meets Arabella Wilson, one of his classmates. He is smitten by her but hides it well and tells Arabella that he is an advanced student. Arabella also tells him that she is an advanced student, but eventually, Robbie finds out that she had lied to him. Arabella confesses that she was afraid that she and Robbie wouldn't have anything in common and Robbie forgives her. They both confess their mutual feelings for each other. Robbie decides to run for class vice-president in ''Arabella for President. ''He also wants to grow closer to Arabella and asks her to run in the student elections, but Arabella declines. Later, he is surprised but happy to learn that Arabella had changed her mind. Robbie's main goal as vice-president was to bring more awareness to science-related activities around the school, something he incorporates in his election speech. Both he and Arabella are elected vice-president and president, respectively, and become part of the student council. During the first meeting, Robbie feels jealous when Arabella flirts with another member and feels disappointed when he feels like Arabella isn't taking her role as the class president seriously. Arabella is offended by this and they get in a fight, but they soon make up. Robbie asks Arabella to be his girlfriend, and the two become an official couple. In ''Summer Rivalry ''and ''New Year, New Problems, ''Robbie and Arabella go through a rift in their relationship. Robbie tells Arabella that he is going to sleepaway camp in Tennessee for the entire summer. Arabella is very upset at this news, but Robbie promises to write her every day. At the beginning of the summer, Robbie writes a letter to Arabella, but as the summer goes on, he doesn't send her any at all. When school starts, Robbie avoids Arabella and when he forgets to call her when she told him to, Arabella breaks up with him over text. Robbie attempts to cope with his breakup by joining a bunch of school clubs, but he snaps at all of his friends when they bring up the breakup. Eventually, Arabella and Robbie talk about their feelings. Robbie admits that he had been avoiding Arabella because he was nervous about seeing her after a while and surprises her with a memory book that he had made at camp, which includes a letter that he had written but never sent. They confess their love for each other and get back together. In ''The Dance Committee, ''he comes up with a nineties-themed dance with Dominick and Jeremy, but it is not used for the final theme for the Autumn Dance. Robbie and Arabella experience another rift in their relationship in ''Leaders of the School, ''when Robbie becomes jealous of Connor, a new student at school who has gym class with the couple. He is jealous of Arabella's close relationship with Connor, and becomes hurt when Arabella dances with Connor and not him at the Eighth Grade Social. Arabella admits to having a small crush on Connor, but tells Robbie that her feelings for him are bigger. In ''Winter Activities, ''Robbie agrees to attend one of Arabella's gymnastics events. However, he is unable to attend it when he and his family get into a car accident. His disappearance makes Arabella think that he stood her up, but after he explains his situation to her, Arabella apologizes for overreacting and sympathizes with him. Robbie and Arabella share their first kiss in ''Final Week at Lakewood Middle School. '' Relationships 'Arabella Wilson ' Robbie and Arabella have been a couple since the beginning of their sixth grade year. Ever since they met in their homeroom class, there has been a connection between them. Their relationship is mostly smooth, but there are a few bumps and snags in between. Over time, Robbie grows annoyed with Arabella's inability to tell him her true feelings about something, and Arabella gets sick of Robbie's obliviousness of her feelings. These flaws cause Arabella and Robbie to split up a few times, but in the end, they always make up and get back together. Though he doesn't always show it, Robbie really does care for Arabella and just wants to make her happy. 'Jessie Sanchez ' Robbie and Jessie have been best friends since first grade. Though they don't have a lot of common, they stick by each other through thick and thin. They treat each other like siblings. Jessie is one of the people that Robbie turns to whenever he is in an unfortunate situation. 'Freddy Hamilton ' Freddy and Robbie's relationship is similar to his relationship with Jessie. The boys are typical boys who like to play sports and crush on girls. They give each other advice on surviving middle school and life in general. Trivia *Robbie's character was inspired by a character in a book series that the author's brother used to read. In that series, Robbie was friends with a Jessie, a Freddy, and a Chloe. Category:Lakewood Students Category:Student council Category:Characters